miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Chloé Bourgeois/History
Chloé Bourgeois is a teenage girl and the daughter of Audrey Bourgeois and Paris' mayor, André Bourgeois. She is Marinette Dupain-Cheng's rival. Before Season 1 Chloé was left by her mother at some point in her younger life. Chloé has been friends with Adrien Agreste since they were little. She went to Collège Françoise Dupont for four years previously with Marinette. Season 1 In "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", Chloé walked into Miss Bustier's classroom with her friend, Sabrina Raincomprix. They walked over to Marinette Dupain-Cheng and kicked her out of her seat, choosing to sit there this year since Adrien would be sitting in front of them. When Adrien never showed, Chloé was upset. She went to the library and wasn't seen from for the rest of the day due to Stoneheart. In "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)", the next day, Chloé made fun of Ivan and his inability to remember being Stoneheart. She led Adrien around the school. She also put gum on Marinette's seat, saying Marinette needed an attitude adjustment. When Stoneheart broke through Miss Bustier's classroom's door, he took Mylène Haprèle and Chloé as captives and broke through the wall, carrying them through Paris to the Eiffel Tower. Stoneheart threw Chloé off the Tower, but as she was fell close to the ground, Ladybug caught her. The next day, she was forced to sit in her previous seat, Marinette and Alya Césaire sitting behind Nino Lahiffe and Adrien. In "The Bubbler", it was Adrien's birthday and she forgot to get him a gift. When she was taken by Bubbler to the Agreste mansion, she requested a slow dance so that she and Adrien could dance together. She tried kissing him, but was interrupted when Ladybug changed the song. The gift that Chloé made Sabrina buy never made it on time for Adrien's birthday, much to her frustration. In "Mr. Pigeon", Chloé planned on entering a fashion design competition and expected to win by stealing Marinette's design. Sabrina stole it from her at the Trocadéro and Chloé sent it off to someone else to make it. She tried passing it off as her own design to Gabriel Agreste's face, but Marinette proved that it was her own design. Chloé ran off crying. In "Timebreaker", Chloé was at the Trocadéro to watch Alix's and Kim's race. She took Alix's watch from Adrien, was spooked by the blue light coming from it, and dropped the watch. The watch rolled on the track and broke, leading to Alix's akumatization. She disappeared when Timebreaker touched her. In the past, Chloé dropped the watch because both Future Ladybug and Future Timebreaker startled her. But she had her energy stolen in the new reality and yet was revived with Miraculous Ladybug (superpower.) In "Lady Wifi", Chloé tried being discreet when she took her Ladybug cosplay out of her locker. The next day, she caught Alya looking taking a picture of her locker and accused her of trespassing in her "sacred garden" and therefore stealing "her very soul." She manipulated Mr. Damocles into suspending Alya for a week which led to Alya's akumatization. When Lady Wifi showed up at the school, Chloé ran back to Le Grand Paris. In her room, she dressed up as Ladybug and threw around a yo-yo until her phone rang. Answering it, Lady Wifi appeared and froze Chloé. When she was freed due to Ladybug's and Cat Noir's appearance, and after the heroes and Lady Wifi left, Chloé changed out of her costume into her normal clothes and ran down to the entrance of the hotel, running to her father. Her phone rang and she answered it, allowing Lady Wifi to teleport up to the roof. In "The Evillustrator", Chloé picked up Nathaniel's sketchbook and made fun of his crush on Marinette to the entire class. After Nathaniel left and class resumed, she was partnered with Sabrina and Marinette for a particle physics project. This annoyed her as she wanted to work only with Sabrina so that Sabrina would do all of actual work. After arguing with Marinette about how she treats Sabrina and their friendship, Chloé met up with Sabrina and Marinette at the library. She tried bribing Sabrina into doing her work but was attacked by several berets and a hairdryer. Ladybug and Cat Noir saved her from the hairdryer. Cat Noir guarded Chloé while she was in her room. He also started on her physics homework but did not finish it before he left to guard Marinette. Later that night, the Evillustrator attacked Chloé while she was in her room. He erased her clothes and tried to injure her several times, but Ladybug and Cat Noir defended her. The next day at school, Chloé pretended to be traumatized by the events of the previous night's attack. She convinced Sabrina to do her homework and be her friend again. In "Rogercop", she attended Career Day at school with her father while showing off her new bracelet and giving a quick insult to Marinette over her clumsiness. But soon accused Marinette of stealing her bracelet, so she asked Sabrina's father to arrest her, but when he refused to, Chloé turned to her father for help. Soon after noticing Rogercop, she tried to get his assistance and rode in the villain's car who was in the pursuit of her father. In the car, she continuously asks the policeman to arrest Marinette while the heroes and Rogercop continued their fight on top of the vehicle. Once arriving at City Hall, Chloé gets taken hostage by the villain and held captive with her father inside the building. But seeing Ladybug, Chloé’s cheering accidentally revealed the heroine's location and was forced to fight the heroes but only left the room. After Sabrina's father was returned to normal, Chloé was happy her bracelet was found. As well as being reminded by her father not to accuse someone without proof. In "Dark Cupid", after Chloé gets Adrien to autograph a poster of him, she shows it around, making fans cry. Soon after, Kim presents Chloé a fancy brooch for Valentine's Day and fails, which causes Chloé takes a picture and sends it to the whole school. After being embarrassed by her, he gets akumatized into Dark Cupid. He hits Sabrina with an arrow, making her scribble all over the poster of Adrien that Chloé got framed. Then, Dark Cupid finds Chloé and when she trips and falls on flower pots, she complains that her clothes and hair are dirty. Then Dark Cupid says that her heart doesn't have room for love, because it's already full of hate. When Dark Cupid gets defeated, Chloé finds out what Sabrina did and yells at her. In "Horrificator", during the process of making a monster movie for a film contest when Mylène becomes afraid Chloé taunts her for her bad acting skills. Afterwards, she assumes the lead actress role and thanks to Nino rewriting the script Chloé was happy about doing a kissing scene with Adrien but was stopped by Marinette and Alya. Then, she decides to make the lead actress a nurse and leaves for a costume with Marinette agreeing but quickly figured her trick and the scene was stopped yet again. Soon they all heard a scream and find their friends gone as well as being trapped inside the school, then Ladybug and Cat Noir arrive. During their search for Horrificator, Chloé and Sabrina went their separate way but end up as the villain's prisoners in the maintenance room and when she is found she begs Ladybug to hurry. After Horrificator was defeated Chloé was freed with the other captivate students. In "Darkblade", Chloé was seen with her father when he got reelected as mayor. Then, at school, she runs for class representative but threatens everyone else from competing by blackmailing them making no exception with Marinette when Chloé hears that she is running too. While everyone was in the courtyard she had Sabrina go into Marinette's house and steal her diary meanwhile she bribes everyone into voting for her using Jagged Stone's autograph. When Marinette comes to dissuade them, Chloé gives her a choice drop out or everyone learns her secrets but that is put on hold when Darkblade and his knights attack everyone looks to Chloé for guidance but she wants everyone vote in exchange for her help. With Marinette taking over she follows everyone upstairs but during the fight Chloé get turned into a knight but after everything was fixed due to Ladybug and Cat Noir. She taunts Marinette by asking where she was hiding but Marinette says she got turned into a knight but when Marinette demands her diary back Chloé puts the blame Sabrina but no one believes her. After the next day Marinette gets elected as class representative she finds Sabrina applauding her Chloé asks what is she even good for. In "Princess Fragrance", after Marinette drops Tikki, Chloé finds her and, since Tikki looked and acted like a toy, she mistakes her for one. After Marinette tells her to give her back Tikki, Chloé refuses, telling Sabrina that this would be her ticket to meet Prince Ali. When Rose overhears about Prince Ali, she shows Chloé her letter to the Prince, and asks her to give it to him. But then Chloé refuses, ripping the letter into pieces. This causes Rose to get akumatized into Princess Fragrance. Chloé planned to give Tikki as a gift to Prince Ali, who was visiting Paris for the children's hospital. She tells him that Tikki is a gift for the poor sick children. Then, Princess Fragrance entered, spraying a green gas from her perfume gun behind Chloé, giving off a foul odor and making everyone think it was her who caused the smell. She escapes with the prince, his chaperon and Cat Noir but ends up as one of Princess Fragrance's minions. At the end of the day, Prince Ali asked Rose to accompany him to the Children's hospital, leaving Chloé mad and frustrated. In "Pixelator", she helped her father with the work experience assignments and chose to work with Adrien at the reception at Le Grand Paris. She saw Pixelator come in and said only the finest celebrities can come into the hotel.He attempted to take a picture of her, and at the moment he pressed the button Adrien pushed in front of Chloé and both of them got "digitized". Chloé tried to call her father for help but to no avail, when Adrien suggested to look for a way out she didn't want to be alone however when Fang got "digitized" too Chloé leaped into Adrien's arms terrified. Sometime later, Chloé was found by Ladybug along with the rest of Pixelator's victims, due to a deal with him by Ladybug, Chloé was set free. After Pixelator was defeated and job experience day was over Chloé was expecting a concert ticket as her reward but didn't get one for not doing any work and gets angry. In "Guitar Villain" she tells Adrien big news about Jagged Stone staying at her father's hotel. But when Adrien thought she liked XY, vying for Adrien's affection she says she likes Jagged Stone and leads him inside the hotel. When Guitar Villain attacks Chloé panics and asks Adrien to protect her but gets put into the elevator by him. The next day, she saw Adrien get an autograph from Marinette causing her to bite down on a Jagged Stone magazine in anger. In "Kung Food", after Chloé sabotages Marinette's great uncle Wang Cheng's Celestial Soup for the ''World's Greatest Chef contest, ''he gets akumatized into Kung Food. He plans on capturing Chloé to make Brat Soup, which would also include Ladybug and Cat Noir. Using his minions that tasted his soup, he captures Chloé and ties her on top of the soup in Le Grand Paris's pool on the roof to use her as bait to lure Ladybug and Cat Noir in. After Kung Food is defeated, Chloé is saved from being dropped into the boiling hot soup. Afterwards, Mayor Bourgeois kicked his daughter off the "judging team" after learning what she did to Wang Cheng's soup. In "Gamer", Chloé was on the second floor of the library with Sabrina who mocked the others for flitting over technology until she texts on her phone continuously. In "Reflekta", she complained about not being next to Adrien in the class photo, and got Sabrina to make sure Juleka didn't come back from the bathroom, by putting a chair on top of the door as she was next to Adrien. After Juleka was found Chloé heard that Marinette was going to change the photo and was determined to stop her. Chloé had Sabrina videotape her sneaking into Mr. Damocles's office but after finding Marinette she gave Chloé two ultimatums but it ends with her running after Marinette. But ends up getting turned into a mirror reflection of Reflekta. Afterwards, she tries to scrub off Reflekta's makeup and is returned to normal with the Miraculous Ladybug (superpower) and when everyone decides to do another class photo in the park. She watches from a nearby tree calling the photo ridiculous. In "Antibug", two days ago she was cosplaying Ladybug and Cat Noir with Sabrina pretending to catch a made up bad guy but when Sabrina accidentally revealed her identity in front of everyone causing Chloé to become angry and ignore Sabrina which led to her friend's akumatization. Then, was harassed by Vanisher who was Sabrina at home and school. At the hotel she also interfered multiple times when Ladybug and Cat Noir were fighting Vanisher and finding a way to help she tells Ladybug that the akuma is in her brooch. After she overheard Ladybug calling her a liar, she gets akumatized after stamping on her ladybug cosplay mask, and turned into Antibug, a villain who wanted to take Ladybug down. But she had to deal with Cat Noir because Ladybug was about to detransform that's when Antibug taunted her by saying Ladybug is nothing without Cat Noir. A fight ensues between them ending with her tying the cat up and using him as bait to lure out her former idol meanwhile she tries to convince Cat Noir to team up with her. But he retorts by saying that he doesn't work with a mere copycat which angers her running out of patience; Antibug gives Ladybug a final warning until she hears the heroine's voice but only finds Marinette's phone and a freed Cat Noir. At the top of the hotel, Antibug and Ladybug face off with a bag of marbles and was defeated. Afterwards, hearing Ladybug's apology Chloé’s reconsiders becoming the superheroine's number one fan again. During the next day at school per Ladybug's advice Chloé makes amends with Sabrina by giving her a new brooch. In "Volpina", she complained that Jagged Stone wrote a song about Lila and not her, even though it was a lie. In "A Christmas Special", Chloé comes to the bakery with her father to tell Marinette and her family Merry Christmas and she was urged by her father to call a temporary truce. Chloé told her rival happy holidays albeit very loudly but says she still hates Marinette's guts before leaving and enjoys eating with her father. Then, ran away in fear when Santa Claws entered the hotel. After she heard Adrien went missing and was found Chloé came to the Agreste mansion with her classmate and embraced him then joined everyone for dinner. Season 2 In "The Collector", when Chloé hears that Adrien was banned from school she was devastated and being comforted by Sabrina. After Adrien was allowed to go to school again she jumped into his arms and embraced him. In "Prime Queen", Nadja Chamack gives Chloé a chance to talk to Ladybug and Cat Noir on Side by Side; however, she starts lamenting on how Ladybug is her close friend. Prime Queen later on captures her and leaves her on the train. Disgusted, she begged the heroes to save her, but afterwards they left to follow Prime Queen. Chloé was still asking for someone to get her out of here but after Prime Queen was defeated Chloé was instantly teleported back to her room due to the Miraculous Ladybug. In "Despair Bear", while Marinette's father Tom Dupain was teaching cooking lesson Chloé disgusted on the idea of getting dirty made a secret call on her cell phone. Soon after the Fire Department arrived she tried to the pin the blame on Marinette but Alya and Adrien vouched for her but everyone was stuck cleaning as punishment. Then, Chloé was approached by Adrien to whom she admitted bringing the firemen to the school was her idea. Having enough of her cruelty to others Chloé got denounced as Adrien’s friend leaving her devastated. Returned home sulking about what happened to her butler Jean and was given her childhood toy Mr. Cuddly Chloé remembered how to be nice at his urging she hosted a party inviting everyone she tried to maintain her niceness as long as she could using her toy as a reminder. But when everyone finds out about it she is fed up with Jean for embarrassing her and fired him but ends up being attacked by Despair Beat until Ladybug and Cat Noir arrive and she batters them for being late. When the villain ends up controlling Cat Noir she took Adrien's advice to heart and stopped the cat from using Cataclysm on her idol. As the heroes moved the fight to the top of the hotel Chloé followed them and upon Ladybug's asking she helped the heroine defeat Despair Bear and rehired Jean after he returned to normal. After talking with Adrien she made amends with him but went back to criticizing her classmates afterwards. In "Robostus", Chloé and various students laugh when Marinette leaves her bag in her locker. When Max Kanté shows the class Markov, Chloé shows no consideration about the robot. Category:Character histories